


Morning, babe

by XSanversW



Series: Sanvers Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #SanversWeek, Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Fifth day of #SanversWeek! This is Domestic Sanvers!





	Morning, babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite til' now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

She felt this _thing_ for the first time back when Maggie crashed at her apartment for the first time. Back when she was _'fresh out the boat'_ , back when she and Maggie made love for the first time. Back when Alex already loved Maggie but she couldn't say anything.   
  
She felt this strange feeling of completeness. This _thing_ on her stomach that made her blush, that made her want to call in sick and stay in bed doing all over again the things that she and Maggie did the night before.  
  
And that became part of some routine for them, the first in wake up, would go and make breakfast for the other (Alex make just coffee, they didn't want the firefighters in their apartment early in the morning. Again).  
  
The breakfast became dinner and when they realized, they were almost living together. Maggie had her tooth brush next to Alex's, her clothes were all over Alex's wardrobe and she had a parking lot next to Alex's bike. So they officially moved in together, with the help of Kara and J'onn to fly Maggie's stuff to make it all faster and easier.  
  
Today Maggie was the one who wake up first, making her way to the kitchen to do some coffee and pancakes for her and her girlfriend. She put the kettle on and started the mix for the pancakes, singing a song that has been stuck in her head for like a week. She started to move her hips to the rhythm of the song, completely distracted. When she rises her head, she jumps a little when she sees Alex against the door frame, smiling at her.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie" Alex's says as she starts to walk towards Maggie, kissing her slowly, deeply, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"Mmm morning, babe" Maggie says melting into the kiss, closing her eyes. Alex pulls apart with a quick peck.  
  
"Nice shirt, Sawyer" Alex says pointing at Maggie's shirt (technically her t-shirt, but it has been Maggie's since day one. She wore the orange better anyways)  
  
"Yeah? I could say the same thing, Danvers" Maggie smirks and Alex looks down at her own shirt, or Maggie's NCPD shirt.  
  
"Well, thank you, Detective" says Alex making a small reverence.  
  
"Dork" Maggie shakes her head focusing on the pancakes, she doesn't want to eat burn pancakes because her girlfriend is distracting her. Again.  
  
"Your dork, tho" Alex says shrugging, sitting on the kitchen island, watching how her girlfriend moves around the room with such an ease. Damn she loved that woman. She loves every part of her. Her kindness, her warm, how gentle she is, how strong.   
  
Every morning was this... this perfect little time that they have to be together, to be just with their little family, before they had to start their day. And every morning Alex had the same feeling, the same _thing_ on her stomach making her blushing and wanting a life full of this mornings.  
  
"Danvers!" Maggie says shaking a hand in front of Alex "Are you still here with me?" Maggie says chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sorry" Alex says shaking her head, smiling at Maggie.  
  
"Hmm, okay. Can you give me the plates? I can't reach it" Maggie says blushing as Alex stands up to grab the things that Maggie asked for "No sex for a week if I see that you are about to laugh"  
  
Alex turns around with her hands up "I'm not even smiling"  
  
"We should change the place of the plates" Maggie says more to herself that to Alex.  
  
"Yeah, my back is starting to hurt" Alex says mocking.  
  
"I meant it. No sex for a week-"  
  
"Uuugh didn't need to hear that" Kara says with a box of donuts in her hands. Making Maggie and Alex jump, the last almost dropping the plates.  
  
"Jezz, Kara" they say at the same time.  
  
"What!? I come here every morning and you still get scared. It's not my fault!" Kara says dropping the box on the counter. "Awww you are already threating each other about the  _no-sex-for-a-week_ thing! You are so married"

 


End file.
